Treachary at Heart
by Ty
Summary: On the same day of the death of Dumbledore, Lord Voldermont gained ultimate power. The wizard world was split, Supporters of the Dark side and Harry Potter’s side. Hermoine held the key to save the rest from being perished unless she perished first.DR?H


Okay, I'm a freelance author who just got an idea stuck in her brain. This is my FIRST Harry Potter fic so please give me feedback if I need to brush up or whatever. Enjoy! 

On the same day of the death of Dumbledore, Lord Voldermont gained ultimate power. The wizard world was split, Supporters of the Dark side and Harry Potter's side. Hermoine held the key to save the rest from being perished unless she perished first. Would a young dragon save or betray? DM/HG

****

Treachery at Heart 

Chapter One

"Are you sure that you want to do this? Its going to be heck a hard you know and I for sure know Harry's not going to like this." Seamus whispered urgently. The cloaked figure shook its head,

"I know what I'm getting into. All I need to do is go in unnoticed, steal the artifact, and come back out safe and sound. No problem." It whispered back. Seamus frowned but nodded anyway. The figure nodded in return and apparated. He looked around the alleyway to make sure that nothing was out of place before walking into the main road. He should get back to the garrison to inform the others what was about to happening.

Malfoy looked at the guest with mild interest. The private party at his father's manor was held in celebration of the dark lord's reign. Ever since Dumbledore died, taking over was easy. The Ministry of Magic was in shambles, the Muggles clueless to what was happening and unknowingly was being taken over. The only one major problem was Harry Potter and his gang of rebels. They were an organization of witches and wizards who were against Lord Voldermont. He frowned, it had been tougher to locate their group than was expected but than again, what could they do to harm them? They were misfits and it was only a matter of time before they were caught..

He grinned like a Casmir cat. A girl at the party with waist long blond hair noticed his grin and thought he was smiling at her. She slowly smiled back and fluttered her eyelashes at him before giggling away. Malfoy instantly noticed his mistake and scowled. He couldn't understand why his father invited all of the Death Eaters' heirs and every female relative. Was he trying to tempt him? He didn't seem to know half of them. He shook his head, a few strands of his pale blond hair fell into his eyes in which he hastily brushed them back. He stood from his high seat overlooking the dancing floor and excused himself from the room. He departed not noticing all the disappointment in the majority of the ladies in the room.

Hermione noticed the faint sighs of the girls surrounding her. Making sure her spell to disguise her features was in place, she moved through the crowd to get a better position to eavesdrop. 

"Did you see him? He had the most gorgeous eyes."

"Oh yeah, and did you notice his toned arms? I wonder if he's muscled all over." The group of girls giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes and concentrated on hearing anything else important other than a cute suitor. 

"…you know, I heard that they located that rebel base. I hope they did, once they 're overcome, nothing would stop us from taking over."

Her eyes hardened but she didn't say anything. She moved gracefully through the crowds picking up the occasional gossip but kept track of her time wisely. She had only an hour before she had to get back. She had the floor plans memorized of the manor so she knew which door to exit. She did so quietly and unnoticed. Once out, she pulled an invisibility cloak from her black robes and slipped it on. Making sure it was on in place, she climbed a flight of stairs, down two corridors and a dark hallway before she came to the set of doors that she needed. Hermione took a deep breath before she murmured the spell to unlock banded doors. It gave a soft click and she took the handle and opened it. 

She had entered some sort of study room, with long bookshelves and a narrow desk. Harry had told her to look for something obvious, something that could be just lying around. 

"When you feel something, than you know you have found it."

'Feel it? What the heck?' she thought to herself. Her hand ran over the binding of the books. Around the vase on the desk and through the drawers. After searching and finding nothing for quite sometime, she struck upon an interesting jewelry box with a black dragon etched into the lid. A tiny emerald gem was in the place of the eye. She whispered a spell and the gem lost its light. She cautiously opened the box and came upon a emerald stone with silver intertwined. As she held it in her slender hand, warmth enveloped her and Hermione smiled easily.

'So this was is the one of four relics.' She tucked the stone into a velvet pouch she had tied to her waist. At that same moment, the door creaked open and panic shot through her entire being; she froze. The shadows hid the face but she could distinctly tell that it was a man. He entered the study, unknown to the intruder and went directly to the bookshelf browsing. Hermione almost forgot that she had the invisibility cloak on and slowly edged towards the door. However she wasn't fast enough and the man looked up and saw the opened jeweled case. He quickly picked the box up and inspected it, eyes widened but than narrowed down. She held her breath long enough for him to pass her, her fingertips grazed his dress robes then he disappeared. 

'Dammit.' She cursed herself. She reached for the doors but they were sealed off. To break them would ensure his suspicion that the intruder was inside. He could also be waiting outside the door for her. Taking no chances, she went for the narrow window in which were almost hidden by heavy velvet curtains. She tapped on the window and murmured her spell again and it sprang open. Cool crisp air filled her lungs and her head stopped pounding. 

'Okay, you're almost there, just get the hell outta here and your free.' She had already jumped out and was falling three stories before casting a slowing spell on herself. She landed softly and sprints to the side gates; there she could scale the wall and apparate back to headquarters. It seems that luck was busy elsewhere because the sound of her hurried footsteps drew upon the dogs. They followed her barking using their sense of smell to track her. 

'At least the gate charm is deactivated.' She thought a little hopeful as she quickly climbed atop the wall. Earlier she disabled them so she was able to scale the it without getting shocked or hexed. Unfortunately one dog faster then the rest that reminded her of Fang back in the days of Hogwarts caught up to her and shredded the edge of her robes. As it wrenched its massive jaws, her hood fell of her head. One hand holding onto the wall, the other pointed at the dog, she chanted and blue light shot out of her hand and hit straight at the dogs. They yelped and ran back to the manor already shrinking and changing from their black fur to white. She gave herself a second of triumph before reality dawned upon her again. She was still barely clutching the wall and with her hood thrown back, anyone could see her. Using her last bit of strength she jumped over the wall and apparated from the manor. 

"Good boy." Malfoy muttered to Dart as he reversed the transfiguring spell that was cast on his watch dogs.

"Looks like a spy was able to creep in unnoticed, steal the relic, turn your guard dogs into rats and make his escape. What are you going to do Malfoy? The only piece we found has been taken. The master will not like this at all."

"That's why I'm not going to tell him." he stood from the dogs and looked at Ferris straight in the eye as he spoke,

"I'll get that relic back by playing their own game. As far as I'm concerned, your job is to locate the artifacts, not lecture. If i were you, I'd find the next location fast so we may beat them to it. Don't you?." his cold glare penetrated Ferris' fearful blue ones. He didn't say anything but nodded and apparated away. Malfoy walked to his room. He was in no mood to be awed at or fawned over. His father was just doing this for face anyway so let him deal with the guests. Whoever stole the artifact would have hell to pay.

"The fuck." he muttered and slammed his door shut. He had a lot of planning to do. A great eagle owl was waiting near his desk, a letter strapped to his foot. He threw off his dress robes onto the bed. The room was warm with a fire and comfortable. But all thoughts of sleep was last on his mind. Malfoy untied the note and read it while his owl flew away to its perch. His frown turned into a grin as the goods in the letter was spilled into his hands. He laughed aloud and crushed the parchment. Still smiling, he went to the window and pressed his face on the cold window pane.

"I got you Harry Potter, I got you." the sky matched his eyes.

Wow, chapter one is finally complete. Thanks so much for reading and PLEASE R&R. Your input helps greatly to the story. 

Sorry, some parts are confusing but everything will become clear in the next chapter, I promise!


End file.
